Mimi's Revenge
by Keiggy
Summary: Therel's a new minion in Castle Bleck, her name is Derad, and no one knows why, but she's out to get Mimi! But that's not her only goal, she's also in Dimentio's way too. She's got some plans and it's up to Mimi to figure them out! DiMimi fanfic
1. Dreaming

_**Chapter 1 - Dreaming**_

" What the heck..?" Mimi woke up in the middle of the night, she could've sworn she saw Dimentio floating near her room's roof. In fact, she was right: Dimentio was indeed in her room. "Huh.? Dimentio what are you doing here?" she would've freaked, but she just woke up so she was all 'wake up-cranky'. "Mimi! You woke up? Well then, keep it down, will you..?" he whispered, she snapped. "Really, why are you here..?" she asked rubbing off the sleep of her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure you don't care at all"  
"I DO care because YOU are in MY room again!" she spit out that last word, she was quite angry.  
"Well, the Count made Nastasia install these in all of our rooms, to observe our every move, like a lion waits for the perfect moment to attack his prey" he responded while pointing at a white artifact on Mimi's roof. "Ew, why would the Count want to know what we do during the day?"  
"I don't know but it is disturbing, in my opinion"  
"I guess it is Just hurry up and leave.." She wrapped herself in her fluffy bed sheet, all curled up ready to sleep. Suddenly something came up to her mind, "Hey, Dimen " he had disappeared "-tio ?... Whatever" she was too sleepy to care.  
The next morning (which wasn't that bright), she walked directly to Dimentio, who was standing in front of his room's door. "Hey Dimentio Why were you in my room last night?"  
"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about" he smiled.  
"You too know what I'm talking about!" she was mad.  
"I do not recall being in your room at all, you must've had a realistic dream!" he patted her head as if she were a child. "Would you stop doing that!" she yelled with anger, "I'm not a child! I'm only 2 years if you are younger than you!"  
"Which actually makes you a child!" he walked away ignoring whatever she was about to say. "That idiot he always brings people down! I hate him so much!" she mumbled to herself. She walked around the pitch-black halls of Castle Bleck until she reached an unvisited room, she was too curious so she entered the room. She found herself outside the castle but she was in a garden; it was quite peaceful. It took her mind off Dimentio and her stress, but it was strange though: the grass was black, the flowers were a different shade of gray and white, the roses were purple, and there was a small pond with blue water that changed to purple depending with the light. There was a white stone stool lying there too. She sat on it after plucking a flower from the ground.  
"I see you found my garden, said Count Bleck " Mimi gasped in surprise, and got up and made a quick bow. "C-Count! I'm so sorry! May I do something for you..?" she asked quite embarrassed and scared about what the count might say

_Hi! Yeah, so I decided to rewrite Mimi's Regenve. Because the other one MOCKED ME! :U_

_Haha, lol. Nah, I hope you enjoy. The story was supposed to be devided in chapters, so now it is. Sooo... I hope you liked it^^_

_I hope I've improved... ^^''_

~Keiggy :)


	2. The New Girl

_**Chapter 2 - The New Girl**_

"Don't worry, Mimi. You are not in any kind of trouble" Cont Bleck seemed to know how she was feeling. "I come to this garden to get rid of my stress and frustration... breathed Count Bleck. And you are allowed to come here whenever you want... But you must improve yourself" Mimi had a puzzled and sad look on her face.  
"Does... Does my work not please you, Count?"  
"Mimi, you are a great minion but the Heroes have beaten you at least twice and that is not a good sing"  
"I understand, Count" she gave a quick bow and walked away. "Oh, and Mimi..!" the Cout called, "Count Bleck expects to see you later in meeting room". Mimi gave a quick, small smile and just said, "Okay". Mimi was sitting on the floor, laying her back on a wall. She was writing in her diary,

Dear Diary,  
Today(and last night) is such a weird day! First, Dimentio was in my room in the middle of the night, then he tells me I was 'having a realistic dream'.. Then I found out the Count has some garden (and only I know of it 3) that is just strange... It's like a whole differrent dimension, you know? And it calms me down, too... I wonder what the Count wanted me for..?

"Mimi..!" Mimi was interrupted by Nastasia, who was stepping closer to her. "The Count want's to see you"  
"Oh, yeah.. He told me earlier... I'll be right there" Nastasia raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh. Well, anyway, just go there, 'K?"  
"Ok" Nastasia walked away and Mimi wrote one last sentence in her diary entry:

I guess I'm about to find out!

Mimi headed to the meeting room. She noticed everyone- Dimentio, O'Chunks, and Mr. L- were each in a different checker-board patterened pillars, but she noticed one thing: A new pillar. This ment one thing of course, a new minion. "Minions!" Bleck exclaimed, "Someone new is going to help us destroy those dreaded Heroes of Prophesy... I'd like to introduce to you all," He stepped aside, revealing the shape of a woman behind him stepping forward, "Derad." he finished.

Derad had long, curly, red (more of a mixture of blood-red, wine, and crimson) hair all tied up in a ponytail. Her ayes were simply black, but when light hit her eyes, they looked ruby red. Her skin was a strange tone: because of her hair, it looked dark (not dark dark), because of her dress, it looked pale. Sho wore a demonic smile on her face, too. Her body was in good shape: skinny but healthy, like Mimi's but older. Her face wasn't ugly or beautiful; it was regular. Her eyes were big, her nose was small, but normal sized. When compared to her eyes, it was small. Her smile was enormous, as big and wide as two smiles can be. Her stare was chilling. She was staring at someone, none of the people iin the room knew who, but she was definitelly staring at someone. The room was filled with paranoia. Mimi could spot O'Chunks staring at Derad up and down. Yep, she definitelly caught his eye. Mr. L was staring at her too, but more of an 'whatcha lookin' at, PUNK?' disturbed stare. And Dimentio... well, she couldn't tell much, his masked face didn't let people know what he felt, but she definitely knew something was up. Derad's dress was long and quite formal. Some people would guess she'd go to a ball, others to a funeral, and others might guess she was a wicked witch. It was black with red decorations and black/grey shades too.

"You... You must be Mimi.. right?" Derad looked actually like a sweet 9 year old, "So nice to meet you~!" Nothing Mimi expected, for sure! "Um.. yes. Nice to meet you too" Mimi replied, 'This girl is freaking me out!' she thought.  
"Ah, you must be Mr. L" she noticed the L that was backwards on Mr. L's hat, "Y-You do know that 'L' is backwards, right?" she looked rather confused and amused, amused because this made Mr. L look dumb. Mimi could hear a very soft chuckle from Dimentio, which apperently no one noticed. "Ah hah! You must obviously be O'Chunks!" she said sweetly shaking O'Chunks's hand. "Ah... Eh.. Y-Yep! 'hat's right!" he was nervious, but he tried to act tough.  
"And... ... You must be ... ... Dimentio.." she looked at him quite coldly. Mimi could tell something was up. "Yes" he simply replied, no crazy, poetic jester acts, just 'Yes'.. What was it? Does he know her from somewhere..?  
"Dimentio... I've heard," Derad was getting pretty close to Dimentio, about 4 inches far and 2 inches close to his face, which made Mimi act weirdly, "You're a master creating dimensions... Am I correct?" "And where did you hear that?" Mimi obviously noticed anger and confusion flowing through Dimentios words, "No one knows me" He grinned widely(or atleast his mask did), as if he knew Derad was either spying on him or... well just that. "I guess I just know things.." Derad was getting closer to Dimentio. "And just so you know... I also am creating a dimension myself!" He looked surprised, "And I was wondering if... I could learn somethings from you.." she picked up Dimentio's right hand with both her hands. "I'm sorry to disappoint you" he backed his hand to himself, giving a wide, devilish smile that said 'no'. "I see..." Derad walked a few steps back, and snapped her fingeres. "Wait, Derad" he said, "Yes?"  
"I would be glad to teach you". Derad grinned widely.  
"I thought you might say that.." Dimentio suddenly gave a small, soft gasp (not loud enough for everyone to hear it), and shook his head. "Wait, what?" he was confused, or his tone sounded confused. "You agreed! You're so sweet!" he hugged him. He looked surprised, in shock. Mimi suddenly turned red, clutching her fists angrily, not saying a word, as she saw the scene. Why the heck was she mad? SNAP OUT OF IT! "Ehh... Lass?" O'Chunks whispered to Mimi in her ear, "Yeh are red"  
"Am I?" Mimi cracked a forced smile at O'Chunks, which made him a little scared of the green haired girl. "What the...?" she heard Dimentio mutter to himself, but no one else did... again.

xX8Xx

After this all happened, Dimentio was in his room, sitting on his bed, with his hands on his masked forhead. "Where have I seen her..?" he asked himself. He took off his mask and stared into the yellow and black eyes... "Does she have to do with him..?"

xX8Xx

Mimi was resting her body on her fluffy bed with her diary in hand and a pen. She started writing from when she last wrote.

Well... I just found out what was it. It was a new girl. Yeah, she creeps the Underwhere outta me. She's so freaky and.. I think she was flirting with.. Dimentio..! How weird and disgusting is THAT? Also, she asked him to teach her some stuff about creating dimensions blah, blah, blah. And he refused, but sudenly he agreed! He was kinda confused when that happened.. Did she control him? Well, I really don't know what to do now. So bye~!  
-Mimi

xX8Xx

"Hey, Dimentio, how exacly do I put what I want in the dimension?"  
"Think of it" Dimentio was sitting in a chair while writing stuff in paper on his desk, not really caring about the red headed girl sitting on his room's bed. "Uh-huh, and?"  
"Whatever"  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
"Yeah, sure, couldn't care less" he sounded bored, not giving his usual speech lines. He felt like he'd known her before... He treated her as you would treat a little brother or sister who's bothering you.  
"Don't be so mean, Dimmy!" He twiched.  
"Don't call me that" he responded.  
"Why? Reminds you of someone?" She whispered to his ears as she walked to him and put both her hands in his shoulders. Indeed it reminded him of someone.. but who? He wasw too stressed. "Hey, what do you think about this Mimi girl?"  
He stopped writing, " What of her?"  
"What do you think of her?"  
"Nothing"  
"Are you sure? I've heard things, you know..."  
"Like what?"  
"Things, Dimmy, things..."

xX8Xx

Moments passed, Mimi was walking around her pink room. "Hello"  
Mimi turned arround, just to see Derad behind her.  
"What is it?"  
"Oh, not much. Just wondering what to do" Derad sat on Mimi's bed, wearing a smile on ther face...

_AHAHASHE' :D_

_I hope you like it ^^_

_~Keiggy :)_


	3. Liking Someone

_**Chapter 3 – Liking Someone**_

"So! Whatcha wanna talk about?" Derad grinned quite cheerfully, still sitting on Mimi's bed. "For the 27th time," Mimi was on her desk, irritated, "I- DON'T- KNOW!"  
"Ok… but seriously, what do you wanna talk about?"  
"LOOK, DON'T MAKE ME GO SCARRY ON YO – Ugh, just stop asking that, ok?" Mimi tried to calm herself down and try to keep herself from turning into her true self. Derad stood up and walked up to Mimi, "What about guys we like?"  
"Why would you want to know that?"  
"Because we're girls! DUH!"  
"And?"  
"WOW, for a girly girl, you're not girly"  
"Heh, that's totally something Dimentio would say" Mimi muttered to herself.  
"Dimentio? Were you talking about him?"  
"No"  
"Yeah, you were"  
"No I wasn't"  
"Yeah"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"

"Yes"  
"No"

"Yes"  
"No"

"Yes"

"Who's Dimentio?"

"My c-" Derad was cut off by herself. She was about to say something. "Umm" she replied nerviously while Mimi smiled devilishly. "Your what?"

"…Clever girl. I just wanted to know your secrets"

"To what? Embarrass me? I forgive you if YOU tell me your secrets!"

"Not a bad idea, but still, there's nothing coming out of this mouth" Derad responded tapping her lips twice. She then snapped her fingers and vanished. "That little…" Mimi was interrupted because someone knocked at her door. She opened the door just to see Dimentio standing there, "Ugh, what do you want, you stupid clown?"

"Oh, unnecessary insults? Very well. Have you seen De -" she slammed the door on his face. It didn't take long enough until he teleported into her room, "What's wrong with you?" he asked in an angry tone.

"That stupid rat"

"Derad?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, someone you hate more than me. Good"

"What?"

He smiled and said, "I don't like her either". Dimentio walked away towards the door. "Hey, wait Dimentio..!" Mimi called. "What?" She slapped his masked face. "What was that for?"

"For entering to my room and because I still hate you" she knew that he knew she was just doing it for fun, which made her giggle. "Well then, good bye" He chuckled, vanishing into nothing.

"Aaww.. Who would've guessed?" Derad suddenly appeared floating in mid-air. "What now, Derad?"

"Don't hide it. It's him isn't he?"

"What about him?"

"It's so obvious.." Derad snickered.

"What?"

"Admit it!"

"ADMIT WHAT?"

"You like him! PAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she burst out laughing. Mimi was shocked and her face turned red.


	4. Ackward And Embarrassed

Chapter 4- Ackawrd And Embarrassed

Mimi, shocked, remained silet for less tan 10 secconds, then shot back, "W-What! No! I don't like HIM! All he could ever possibly be is a stupid clown to me!"  
"Heh,heh,heh... Mimi you just CAN'T keep a secret, can you?"  
"Wh..."  
"It's okay, no one can hide love, y'know, And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me.. Or is it? I just have to pay Dimentio.. a lil' visit.." Derad vanished giving a demonic smile.  
"Oh, NO YOU WON'T! C'MERE!" Mimi yelled, running outside her room, she finally reached Dimentio's. His room's door was open- not 'open' open, you could see a little of what was happenning inside to room. Mimi could see Derad in the room close to Dimentio. She heard her tell him, "Oh, hello, Dimentio," that means Derad just got there, "How are things?"  
"What do you want, Derad?" He asked coldly.  
"Why are you always so mean?"  
"Why are you so annoying?" Mimi had to admit, Derad's look was kind of priceless, she sofly giggled, afraid they heard her. Luckily, they didn't.  
"Hey, anywaaaayy... I wanted to tell you someting. About Mimi..." she got next to him, whispering to his ear. Mimi's eyes widened, and she could hardly hear what Derad said, but she definitelly heard the word 'love'. She couldn't take it, she slammed the door open and yelled out, "SHE'S LIYING!"  
"M-Mimi?" Dimentio asked, surprised.  
"What? I am absolutely NOT lying!"  
"I heard you say-"  
"...Were you spying?" Dimentio asked, looking more surprised than ever.  
"No, I was just-"  
"I said NO lie. I said, 'Mimi and I are becoming SUCH great friends, we even love the same things.'!" Derad said.  
"Buh... But..."  
"Mimi, what's up with you?" Dimentio asked. Mimi said no word. Derad walked towards Mimi, and whispered to er ear with a snake-like tone, "Did I embarrass you?" And walked away. Mimi, her face a bright red in embarrassment, stood there,, clutching her fists. "Nothing... Just nothing" she murmured.  
"Mimi, is something-"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, OK?" Mimi yelled, running off o her room. She locked the door, and jumped to her bed. She grabbed a pillow to her face and screamed to it. 'Why does she hate me? What did I ever do to her..?' she thought. She was interrupted by a few knocks on her door. She openned the door, Dimentio was the person behind the door.  
"..." She shot the door. Obviously, Dimentio teleported into her room. "What the hell do you want? I'm not in the fricking mood" she snapped.  
"My, such a stong vocabulary for such an age"  
"Stop that" she said, smiling, sofly punching his shoulder. He chuckled, the chuckle let Mimi know he was glad she smiled. "Mimi, what's wrong?"  
"...What do you think?" Her smile, fading away.  
"Derad?"  
"That girl is sick! ...Even sicker than you, maybe!"  
Dimentio smiled, "I'm hurt"  
Mimi snickered, "Yeah, right"  
"What did she do?"  
"..You don't care..."  
"..Fine" he finally siad, teleporting away... You like him! PAHAHAHAHA! 'That idiot... Who does she think she is? If she DARES to do something else.. I'm SO gonna kill her!' she thought to herself.  
"Aww... Still mad? Heh, heh, heh..." Mimi heeard Derad's voice.  
GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Mimi shouted.  
"What? I was just having a bit of fun!" Derad appeared out of a dark corner.. 


	5. Dreaming a Memory? Revenge Begins!

**Chapter 5- Dreaming a Memory? Revenge Begins!**

"Having fun isn't ruining other people's life, y'know…"  
"It isn't?" Derad joked, floating circularly in mid-air.  
"What do you have against me?"  
"I thought you knew.. Well then, I believe it's past your bedtime.. Heh heh heh…" Derad softly threw sky-blue powder at Mimi's face. Mimi sneezed as she stared angrily at Derad.  
"What was that for?"  
"Sleep, Mimi, sleep…"  
"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's your pro… problem.. you… stupid…." Mimi had fallen asleep in the floor. Derad devilishly smiled at Mimi's resting body and snapped her fingers, magically causing Mimi to appear in her bed. Derad wrapped Mimi in her bed sheets nicely. As if she knew that—  
Knock! Knock!  
"Yes?" Derad asked the person behind the door innocently. She heard Nastasia's voice, "Um, could you open the door, Derad?" So she did.  
"Oh, Mimi's asleep?"  
"Yeah, she fell asleep awhile ago. She had a rough day"  
"Um, yeah, Dimentio kind of told me.."  
"Did he..? What exactly did he say?" Derad was afraid Dimentio had told Nastasia about what Derad did to Mimi… even though he didn't know exactly _what_ she did to Mimi. Still he knew it had to do with her. "Are you ok, Derad?"  
"Yeah.. I'm fine" Derad said, with a nervous tone.  
"Well, make sure to leave soon, 'K?"  
" ' 'K' " Derad respond, now with a mocking look on her face, which made Nastasia groan silently. Nastasia had finally left the room. Good.  
"I hope you have a really nice dream… Heh heh heh" She told to the sleeping Mimi, and vanished.

**xX8Xx**

Mimi had the strangest dream. She didn't know what it was, was it a memory? Her childhood? Or just a dream? She really did not know…

_"Momma!"a small girl yelled, running towards a woman- supposedly her mother. The woman had tears on her face, flowing non- stop, as she stared at her scratched-up daughter. The scene was dark, pitch-black, actually. The only material was fire, fire everywhere… "NO! STAY AWAY, MIMILIA!" she snapped, the girl backing up, crying. "Buh… But, momma..!"  
"RUN, MIMI!"  
"I… I DON'T WANNA!  
"PLEASE! LEAVE NOW! DO IT FOR ME… Do it for me, Mimi…" the woman weakly begged. The girl was only 6. The girl, tears all over her face and her clothes, gasped as she saw a woman coming behind her mother. The woman wore a black and red (goth-like) formal dress. Her hair was long (it reached her hips) and curly; red, with hints of orange and blond, but mostly red. Her eyes (unlike what most people expect) where blue, sky blue. But what terrified the girl the most was the insane smile she wore on her face. It was just chilling. The woman had powers. She could shoot fire off her hands. The fire always seemed to burn her sleeves. "YOU FROM THE FAMLY THAT HAD GIVEN WAR TO MINE, AND INVADED ONE FROM OUR OWN, DIE IN THE FIRES OF ME. FEEL OUR MIGHT! FILL THE FIRE BURN YOUR LIFE OUT! PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she yelled. She shot fire from her hands. And the girl, terrified to death ran away. "!" she heard the agonizing yells from her mother, making her run faster, sobbing and crying more than ever, since she knew exactly what happened: Her mother was dead._

"AH!" Mimi woke up, slightly sweating. This was the first time she ever had that dream. But it was strange, though. Even if she didn't remember any of that happen, she found it so familiar.. Well, maybe it was just a dream.

Mimi got up from the bed after a few minutes, and dressed up in a cute, light purple, strapless sundress. It reached her knees. She tied her green hair in her usual ponytails with dark purple bands. She put on some lavander colored sandals to match her dress. She walked outside her room, she found that no body was awake yet.  
"Such sleepy-heads" she giggled.  
"Who are 'sleepy-heads'?" Derad suddenly appeared in front of Mimi, "Did you have a nice dream..? Heh heh heh..."  
"No.." Mimi looked at the floor, "But, by chance, was your mom a psychotic, fire-shooting maniac?" Mimi asked trying to make Derad mad.  
"Such an insult..! But.. yet, she WAS kinda crazy; but that won't stop me from following her doings. After all, I'm not here just t- Oh, my GOD! MAN, WHAT THE HECK WAS I SAYING!" Derad thought aloud, looking very nervious.  
"Golly, lookes like someone slipped a secret.. Heh heh heh.." Mimi mimicked Derad's laugh, making an evil grin. Derad just looked plain serious, and vanished. Mimi have a soft evil laugh as she ran towards Dimentio's room. She rapidly knocked on the door.  
"Mimi? What do yo-"  
"'SMAGIC!"  
"What?"  
"Give me something that can block anyone's magic" she said slowly.  
"Fine, but if you get beaten up by Derad, it's not my fault" he said as he looked through many drawers. Untill he took out a jar labled: 'Niamanashgahna', who knows what that stands for, but inside, it had green powder. He gave the jar to Mimi and said, "Just pour it somewhere and make sure not to breathe or swallow it"  
"THANKSBYE" she took the jar and ran away from Dimentio.  
Mimi was prepared for whatever she would do, she called out Derad's name over and over until Derad finally came.  
"What do you want..?" Derad appeared in Mimi's room, looking irritated. Mimi suddenly grabbed Derad's wrist and took out the jar, and she- with her other hand, threw the whole powder on Derad. Derad sneezed twice. And yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"  
"Oh, nothing~" Mimi said, with a joyful, sing-song voice.  
_Ahaha..._  
Mimi grinned and let go of Derad's wrist. She knew Dimentio was there, even though she only heard his laugh on her head.  
"Wha..." a rectangular box appeared arround Derad, trapping her in it.  
"I want to have fun too" Dimentio suddenly appeared in the room. Derad looked surprised.  
"WHA.. YOU..."  
"'Wha, me' what?" Dimentio mocked. Derad suddenly laughed devilishly.  
"Wow.. you are SO like before.."  
His mask's smile faded away and he disappeared (But the box still surrounded Derad).  
"Hmph. Just- UGH What the HELL is this! I can't use my powers!" she complained.  
"THAT is what's called... Naimanashgahna, I guess..?" Mimi said. "Anyway, gotta go. I have to see something in your room. BYE~!" Mimi ran towards Derad's room.  
"WHAT? MIMI, COME BACK HERE!" Derad struggled in the box, hitting the walls paranoidly.


	6. Stuff You Shouldn't Read

**Chapter 6- Stuff You Shouldn't Read..**

Mimi was in Derad's room, looking all over. "Hmm... She HAS to be hiding _something_!" she told herself, searching through the drawers. The room's walls were black (like the castle is), her bed was still the same, except the sheet was covered in black ink and red ink, but Mimi had a feeling the red ink wasn't ink at all... Anyway. There was a black desk with a lamp. The drawers were filled with paper and small jars that looked like Dimentio's... or _were_ Dimentio's. As she looked arround she heard a beep, she ignored it at first, and kept looking.  
_Beep_  
Mimi tried to look for the source of the beeping. She turned to a corner of the room, where she spotted a crimson red box. That was the source of the beeping. She opened it and saw many things: Papers, mini jars, smaller boxes, a picture (it was a very old picture, it was yellowish, and it was folded to), and at the very bottom, she saw a strange device. She picked it up and the old picture. She sat on the bed and put the device next to her, as she unfolded the picture. It was a picture of a boy, arround the age of 12. He was skinny, had pale skin and a serious expresion. His eyes were shinning purple, and his hair was pure black, it was neither short nor long. It was somewhere in between. He was wearing rather expensive-looking clothes. Mimi studied picture carefully. There was something about this boy.. It was so familiar to her. She put it down and picked up the device, it had an oval shape, it was about 3 inches big. It had strange patterns, and it's color was classic silver. In the middle was a red jewel that glowed.  
_Beep_  
The device beeped. Mimi pressed the jewel (since it happened to be the _only_ button) and a blue, hologram screen popped out of it. It had many texts in it and icons. Mimi tried to read the many leters, but they were too many for her. She saw a button labled "D and M" and she really didn't know how to press it, so she just poked the screen. Apparently that worked, the screen was blank, and a small bar appeared in the middle, it read, "LOADING". After a minure or two, the screen showed a medium-sized picture of Mimi herself, "What..?" Mimi asked outloud. Next to the picture were fact's of herself, like:

_'Name: Mimi Kins  
Age: 16  
DOB: ?'_ and many other facts. Mimi pressed the the icon of an arrow, and then a picture of Dimentio appeared, and facts of him aswell, but not as much as Mimi's

_'Name: Dimentio ?  
Age: ?  
DOB: ?'_ and those were all the facts. Mimi dropped the device, and turned back to the box. She picked up the papers and read them. One said,  
_"Hello Derad,  
You did a great job, and now that you've awaken, I would like you to do the following:  
-Destroy the last of the Kins family: Mimi  
-Spare Dimentio, take him to you-know-where. Don't tell him you are his cousin until you've gained his trust._

The rest I will tell you later. Don't FAIL ME.  
-Demateo"

Mimi couldn't belive it.. Derad was his cousin? But.. Who WAS this Demateo? What was the deal about the dimension-creating lessons thing? Oh, right, to 'gain his trust'. Mimi, still shocked looked arround. She found a note that was resent. It said,

_'I found them, and they are COMPLETE IDIOTS. And what's funny is that they like each other. It's just funny. I'm SO glaad mom killed her parents back then'_

She crumbled the paper angrily, and ran away to Dimentio's room. She _HAD_ to tell him! Her eyes were wet in tears, she found out her parents were killed by Derad's mom. She finally reached Dimentio's room. She roughly knocked the door until he opened it, he looked at the crying Mimi, and asked woriedly, "Mimi, what happened?"  
"S-She... my-my parents.. and sh-she.. she's yo-your... your..!" Mimi sobbed hardly, Dimentio almost could not understand her.  
"She's my what?"  
"Yo- Your cuh..." Mimi fainted on Dimentio's arms. Dimentio looked worried and carried her to her room.


	7. Dimension Derad

**Chapter 7- Dimension D...erad**

"..Hn..? W-Where am I... Dimentio..?" Mimi woke up, she saw Dimentio was sitting in mid air next to her.  
"Yes. And you're in your room"  
Mimi sat up, and put her hand on her head, "What happened..?" she asked.  
"You were telling me something about your parents and Derad being my something"  
"Oh, yeah.. Her mom. She killed my parents..."  
"Oh"  
"Where is she anyway?"  
"Oh that.. Wait, I don't know". Mimi looked at Dimentio angrily. She sighed and said, "Dimentio.. Derad's your-"  
_CRASH!_  
Mimi's door fell down to the floor, along with some bits of wall around it. Behind it, Derad stood, looking psychotically crazy. "HELLO MIMI"  
"..Derad!" Mimi exclaimed. Dimentio stood next to Mimi and whispered, "Oh.. I forgot she's claustrophobic" Mimi punched him softly, "Dummy! Then why did you do that?" she whispered back.  
"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! NOW. I WANTED TO DO THIS FAST, BUT NOW I HAVE TO DO IT THE HARD WAY!" She yelled at them, she then glared at Mimi and said, "Mimi, dear. WHY DON'T YOU TTELL HIM YOURSELF? OR IS IT YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED HE'S A TRAITOR TO YOURSELF, ASWELL!"  
"He... He had NOTHING to do with that! Your CRAZY mom was the only one with the fault!" Mimi snapped, she didn't want to admit that Dimentio was her enemy. Dimentio looked at both girls, confused. "Mimi, what are you talking about?" he asked.  
"Dimentio, Derad is your cousin.." Mimi admitted. Dimentio didn't look shocked at all, but again, that was only his mask. Who knows what his face looked like at this moment. "..What..?" he finally said.  
"YEAH, DIMMY! YOU'RE MY DAMN COUSIN! THAT MEANS YOU ARE AS GUILTY AS I AM FOR MIMI'S PARENTS' DEATH!"  
"But… I'm not.."  
"SHUT UP! AND YOU, MIMI! YOU KNOW YOU KINS HAD GREAT POWER. AND _I_ NEED IT! …You should join me..! And as for you, too, Dimentio! Together.. all three of us..! We will rule all WORLDS!"  
"LIAR! ..You just want to kill me! And you will kill him TOO!"  
"Oh? You read that too? Well then, I guess I have no choice… DIMENSION DERAD!" She yelled out. A sudden flash of light blinded the three of them, and Derad's dimension appeared. Its was pretty much like Dimentio's, but the background was red, the floor was white with grey. It wasn't a room. It was endless with only two walls. Dimentio looked shocked at Derad and said, "Wait, what? I never taught you how to MAKE one!"  
"I already did, MORON.. Ahaha… hahaha.. PAHAHAHAA!" Derad was growing taller. She had become a 60 feet tall giant. She didn't have her pupils or irises, and her teeth sharpened. She looked like a demon. "It this place, I am so strong.! I could kill you both in the blink of an eye!"  
"But you won't!" Mimi shouted, she plucked a rubie out of her dress (apparently all her dresses had rubies) and shot it directly at Derad's stomach. It didn't work at all. Derad cackled and shouted, "YOUR STUPID WEAPONS ARE NO USE, STUPID GIRL! NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!" Derad punched Mimi hard. Mimi felt her body was broken and cracking… Speaking of cracking…  
_Crack_  
Mimi twisted her neck in a way no person can. Her head cracked and spun around until it stopped, upside down. Six spider legs popped out if her twisted neck, leaving her body hanging. Some of her green hair on one of her black, spider legs. "Mimimimimimimimi…." Mimi cackled, running towards Derad. She shot 3 rubies directly to her eye. That did work. The blood sprayed out of her eye as she agonized in pain. "GWAAAAAAAHHHH!" she yelled in pain. She grabbed Mimi, even though she couldn't see, by the legs and tried to pull he up, but instead ripped off a leg.  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mimi jumped out of Derad's arm, but she couldn't walk well, because she was unbalanced, "That hurt, dummy!" she yelled. They had almost forgotten about Dimentio, until he spoke, "Well, this is just disturbing" he looked at his poncho, which had giant drips of Derad's blood. Derad glared at him, and punched him to the other side of the dimension. He smashed in the wall and fell to the floor, he felt pain in his left leg, it was fractured. He crawled to a safer area, away from the fight. He just looked at the two girls fight.. err.._things_. The final battle against Derad and Mimi. Who will be victorious..?


	8. The Final Battle

**Chapter 8 - The Final Battle**

Mimi glared at Derad, worried at what might happen. She looked around. She knew this place could make Derad strong, except Dimentio and herself. She had no chance against her; it wasn't a fair battle after all. But she couldn't give up. She couldn't die now, she couldn't let Dimentio be hurt even more, he already broke a leg. She was terrified, but she kept going. She spit out thousands of rubies at the same time up at the sky, which came all down like rain. Some hit Derad, but again, no effect. She saw one falling straight at the injured Dimentio. She yelled out, "Dimentio, LOOK OUT!". But the rubie had already stabbed his shoulder. "Ow!" he yelled. He removed the rubie from his shoulder and said, "Attack HER, not me!" he sounded irritated.  
"Sorry, Dimmy!" she apologized.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Ok, fine! Sorry"  
Derad tried to pluck out the three rubies but instead, plucked out her whole eye. She yelled out and threw it at the floor. It was about one foot big. She ran towards Mimi and grabbed three of her legs, and ripped them off. Mimi yelled in pain, now she only had two legs, one on the left and one on the right. She knew she couldn't win, Derad was too powerful. Before she would loose more legs, she turned back to her normal self. She somehow used her magic, and made every single rubie she shot float around her. The rubies circled her, and then she herself started floating. She floated all the way to Derads head and stabbed all her rubies on her head, but whenever she tried, the rubie broke or slipped away. "Wha..?"

Dimentio stared at Derad's hair for a while. He tried his best to float, but he was too weak. He tried again, and this time was successful. He slowly floated to Derad's head, where Mimi stood.  
"Dimentio, what are you doing here? You're injured!"  
"Forget that. Her hair is protecting her head. Burn it or something"  
"But I can't use fire!"  
"Shape shifting"  
"Oh right.. Step back"  
Dimentio backed as he was told, then a poof of smoke surrounded Mimi. She then, transformed into the mighty Koopa King. She, as Bowser, breathed fire at Derad's hair. Mimi turned back to her normal self and floated down to the floor. So did Dimentio. Derad finally realized her head was on fire. She tried to put the fire out but it was too late, she was bald. "GAAH! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"  
"WOW, I can't believe that worked! Who are you? Tippi?" she asked Dimentio annoyingly.  
"I know many things"  
"Wait, speaking of hair.. Do you have hair?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"Well, I thought you were bald" Mimi mocked.  
"You have NO idea of how I look under this mask"  
"That's a mask?"  
"Ok, you are really pissing me off.. Just kill Derad already!" he said angrily.  
"Ok, ok!" Mimi decided to turn into her spider form (even though she only had two legs) and climbed all the way to Derad's bald head, and stabbed a few rubies. Derad yelled and rapidly grabbed Mimi. Mimi turned into her normal self. She couldn't breathe, Derad was squishing her."I WILL SQUISH YOU LIKE A BUG!"  
"Deh.. Derad..!" Mimi was gasping for air. Her face was turning a light shade of red and purple. She couldn't move or breathe at all, she felt her blood trying to pass through her body, but unavailable because of Derad's madly strong grip. "WAIT!" They both turned to Dimentio, who was floating next to them. "What do you say if I join you?" he asked. Mimi gasped and said nothing, she was too shocked. Derad threw Mimi to the floor. "I RATHER EAT YOU" she snorted.  
"Fine. Go ahead"  
"WHAT? NO!" Mimi yelled. He ignored her.  
"FINE. I BET YOU TASTE GREAT" Derad grabbed him, and pushed him to her mouth, she swallowed him, without chewing him. Just swallowed.  
"..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mimi yelled, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! STUPID BOY KILLED HIMSELF FOR NO REASON! NOW YOU WILL GO JOIN HIM!"  
"Nyargh!' Mimi shouted, shooting a rubie at Derad's head. It worked. Derad, still, seemed to not have felt it. She cackled ant said, "YOU BRAT! JUST GIVE UP AND ENJOY YOUR DEATH!" suddenly, they felt a tremor. They ignored it, until this time it was stronger. Then again, and again. Getting stronger by the minute.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING-?" The lest tremor was the strongest yet, "WHERE IS IT COMING FRO-!"  
BOOOM!  
Derad's body exploded into bits. There by, killing her. Her blood everywhere; on Mimi, on the two walls, on the floor, everywhere. Mimi wondered what happened. Or why? Then she remembered Dimentio. He may have been the cause.. But.. If he really was, that meant he was alive, right? Wait.. there's no WAY he could've survived that explosion! Mimi, worriedly, ran around the dimension, which didn't disappear. She tripped over something. She looked at it. It was his mask. She picked it up. She felt something strange coming from it. But she couldn't tell what it was. "..no.." she whispered, voice cracking. She was running and running. She found nothing but the same Dimension over and over.. She couldn't find him. It was over. She had to give up. He was gone.. Wait.. Mimi saw, in a distance, a shadowy figure laying its back in one of the two walls. It was clearly someone. She ran towards it. Until she saw what it was. Her eyes were widened, and she was shocked. She didn't believe it. She saw a boy, around her age. He had pale skin, his hair was pure black. He was wearing Dimentio's clothes. He was obviously him. He wasn't wearing his hat (it probably flew away), his hair was short/long, it almost reached his shoulders. Very little of it covered his closed eyes. He was handsome. Mimi never imagined that from him. She walked closer to him. He was covered in both his and Derad's blood. He sat next to him. She laid her head on his chest, checking if he was breathing or if his heart was pounding. He wasn't breathing at all. She tried to listen harder. But nothing. No beat. No pulse. No nothing. He was dead. Mimi was so sad. She was heartbroken. She felt her heart drop. She started crying over his dead body, gripping his poncho tightly.. Her sight was blurred by her tears, but she spotted a small light coming from nowhere. It was the size of a speck of dust. It flew into Dimentio's chest, and went through him. His whole body was illuminated for less than 2 seconds. Then a sudden breath, then his heart pounded. He was alive again. Mimi, still gripping him, didn't dare to look at Dimentio. It was impossible that he could've revived. He softly grabbed Mimi's shoulder, "…Mimi.." he whispered weakly.  
"..no… you're dead.." Mimi answered, still not looking at him. He sweetly smiled.  
"I am very much alive.." he grabbed her waist, and brought her closer to him, embracing her. Mimi finally looked at him. His eyes were open. They had a light shade of purple, they even shined. She stared deeply into them. She had never seen eyes like his'. "Dimentio…" she managed to say. Mimi was both shocked and happy. She didn't know what to say. Or do. She kissed his lips. Then she returned the embrace.  
"I'm so happy you're alive..!" tears were still coming out of her eyes.  
"And if you are, then why are you crying?" he asked, cleaning her tears with her gloved hands. He got closer to her, as if he were going to kiss her. Her face turned bright red. "You should see your face" he joked.  
"Shut up" she replied, embarrassed and still happy that he was alive. "A-Anyway.. I found your mask" she said, handing him the mask.  
"Oh.. Thanks" he seemed to have forgotten that he was wearing no mask at all. They started walking, to nowhere exactly. Just walking.  
"Um.. Hey, can I ask you some questions..?" she asked him.  
"I suppose"  
"No lies!"  
"Ok"  
"Ok, first: What did you do with Derad that made her explode?"  
"Oh, I messed up with her stomach.."  
"Oh… gross. And, why do you wear that mask?"  
"Sorry. Can't answer that one.." he pushed his mask into his face.  
"Why..?"  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"Oh… And last: Were you lying when I asked you what were you doing in my room?"  
"No, I wasn't. It was a dream"  
"Oh.. Ok. Thanks"  
"For what?"  
"I dunno.. For helping me and all…"  
"Oh.. Then, you're welcome" he snapped his fingers, and they both appeared in Mimi's room. She sat on her bed and he left. She put herself in a position to sleep. She closed her eyes, _'I hope what Derad wrote is true… I hope he likes me..'_ she thought to herself, giggling. She slowly fell asleep, not worrying at all of what might happen in the future.  
**_-The End-_**


End file.
